


Comfort

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Obi Wan being a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: Imagine Obi-Wan finding out about your self harm





	Comfort

"Obi-Wan how is your padawan Y/N doing?” Master Windu asked. Obi wan turns his head to answer.

“They are doing well. Is there something wrong?”

“Sense great pain I do. Talk with them, you must.”

Obi-Wan nods, worry etched into his features. His mind was racing.

“Thank you, I will.”

-

Obi-Wan walks the vast halls of the Temple until he came to your room. He knocks gently. “Y/N, are you in here?” No response.  
With worry creeping up on him, he lets himself in.

He enters and walks until he gets to the main room. He sees your figure sitting on the couch. You were trembling, and hunched over.

Obi-Wan races over and sits by you. “Y/N, what is it. Why do you cry?” He notices you holding onto to your wrist tightly. He reaches for them. “What have you done?”

With no strength you let him look. The burns reached up and down your arm. One spot on the back of your hand however was scorched. “I think I might’ve done a little too much.” No emotion in your voice.

“How did-did you do this with your lightsaber?” He asks looking at you. You shrugged, not looking at him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

“No, Y/N, obviously you’re not. What has happened that caused you to hurt yourself?”

You feel more tears come as you start to talk. “Its just so hard, I’m a Jedi. I’m told not to push my feelings down, but I can’t. I feel like I feel too much!”

Obi-Wan sits back and puts his hand on his face and sighs.

“I’m upsetting you, I’ll go. I’m sorry.” Your voice cracks as you say the last words. You move to stand up, but Obi-Wan was quicker.

“No Y/N. That’s not why. I’m not-not mad at you. I’m mad at myself. You’re my padawan, I’m supposed to help you.”

You look down in shame, you’ve angered him, and have become a burden.

He pulls you in for a hug. “You don’t have to tell me why right now Y/N, but that is not the answer. Taking your own life or hurting yourself is not worth confusion and heartbreak, or whatever you may be feeling. I’m here now. I’m here for you. Don’t forget that. I’ll do whatever I can to help you. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
